Bradley
For a classic version, see 'M2 Bradley IFV'' "Operational Underway" - Bradley operator - The '''M2 Bradley was first introduced in 1981 as a fighting vehicle, serving in the United States' armed forces during the Cold War, Bradley fighting vehicles are equipped with a chain gun along with a TOW Missile which can fight light armored personnel and enemy infantry whilst transporting a set of 6 infantry, the current version being used by the USA's armed forces is the M2A3 Bradley, which is known as the modernized version of the IFV today, a replacement for the Bradley is currently being planned for the USA. Named after two individuals that died during World War II and the Vietnam War, the vehicle during the early 80s destroyed a good portion of enemy tanks that were utilised by terrorists in Iraq within the Gulf against the Allied Nations and the Soviet Union, it was one of many vehicles that destroyed more tanks than the current M1 Abrams Tank during the Liberation of the Gulf in Iraq, all-thou several were lost due to enemy gunfire and friendly fire incidents. Development To be added... History To be added... Historic Combat Service To be added... Cold War See 'Cold War'' During 1981, the early 80s was the first war that the '''M2 Bradley IFV was first deployed to deal with a series of separate terrorist threats in Europe, the Gulf, and in South America, the Bradley IFVs were found destroying several tanks operated by enemy forces than the USA's M1A1 Abrams tanks. All-thou the Cold War was about to end around 1991, the Bradley had a 10 year service during the war almost similar to the Abrams Tank but was introduced a year later after the M1A1 was deployed for combat, both vehicles including the Bradley were active even after the Cold War. Today's Combat Service Despite its role during the Cold War and its involvement with the Abrams Tank along with its involvement in the Gulf War against terrorist threats in Iraq, the Bradley was found in active service with the USA's Forces along with Saudi Arabia's forces, the Bradley was upgraded to its current state known as the M2A3. Plans to replace the M2A3 Bradley IFV and the M113 Comet APC were proposed by the USA is to replace the older vehicles with a new prototype IFV, which is planned to be introduced around the early 2030s around the same time with the new and upcoming Century Air Cruiser Heavy VTOL, to modernize its armed forces for better combat effectiveness. But due to recent conflicts in South America and in the Middle Eastern regions across the world, the Bradley was in extra service for set amount of time until development on the newest IFV was complete, this was due to the recent threats caused by the GLRF and the Forth Reich of Yuri. The Bradley also saw action during a terrorist uprising within the country of Libya, which was repelled easily by the former Global Liberation Army before the faction gone rouge turning into terrorists, the Bradley was also found being used during the Eurasian Conflicts and going through trouble with separatist uprisings in Russia and war in South America. Pre-Eurasian Conflict Service See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' Prior to the first conflict in '''Eurasia which caused stops to civilian and commercial services, the uprising in Libya was caused by terrorist forces of unknown factions which caused a lock-down in North Africa including the state of Libya, as order by the United Forces of Africa with assistance from the USA's Forces and the GLA. During the war several Bradley IFVs were deployed in Libya to support the GLA's movements to take back several cities as part of their liberation against terrorists, small numbers of Bradley IFVs were lost from enemy rocket fire and tanks used by the opposition. All-thou small numbers of the vehicles were lost to bombs and hostile units several Bradley IFVs were given to Libya's forces to use for self defense, the UFA also received a surplus supply of the vehicles along with numbers of M113 Comet APCs. First and Second Eurasian Conflicts See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Kalini Crisis and South American Civil War See 'Kalini Crisis'' See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Behind the Scenes * The M2A3 Bradley will be based on its real life counterpart, it will have some real life statistics and will be part of the USA's special forces division. * Despite the TOW Missile upgrade being replaced, the vehicle will receive the weapon as a standard weapon along with its chain gun. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin